Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder
by Destineyrose18
Summary: Viktor Krum dumb brute or more? . Rewrite
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything to do with harry potter just having fun**

* * *

_**Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder**_

_**Prologue**_

Hermy-own was not the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

God knows He of all people could answer to that being the man he was. No pretty was the shiny gloss many young witches wore on their lips to follow a trend that was demanded by the media. Pretty was Witches from all ages starving themselves just to come out looking like a bag of bones in his _opinion_. Pretty was to struggle for that flawless straight hair.

Thus ruining its natural state by applying heat and chemicals and nasty potions. Pretty was a clever maneuver he did that left observers in awe of the great "Seeker's" talents. Pretty were the sparks falling after a harmless little spell. The birds and flowers that come out at spring time. The large gold trophy's he'd won and the ones he'd lost because of a shitty team.

Pretty sweet was the silver and gold he had earned since he was thirteen.

Little Hermy-own was not pretty with her hair in a large brown jumbled confused intertwined mass. Or those boring school robes that were so clean you just knew she was a neat freak. Nor was She with baby fat still clinging to her matured body or that gap between her two front teeth. Certainly not with those knowledgeable sharp baby brown eyes. Flouncing around carrying books ten times her size.

No Hermy-own Granger was not by any means pretty at all.

As a matter of fact She was beautiful and beauty that is to say is in the Holder's eye after all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

Lost somewhere inside Hogwarts Castle just little over a week after being named one of the Champions. He stomped through the corriders with a sour expression on his face. Followed closely by a crowd over giggly irratating Twats in His _Opinion._

He was practically running away from them and anyone else watching him could see that getting near the hulking dangerously looking pissed off Bulgarian wasnt the wise thing to do. He let out a deep growl of frustration hoping to scare them off but they just _sighed_ and _giggled _even _more_ and continued to follow more closely.

Then with just a swing to the south He saw the sun.

Well not really but it was **Her**. The one he saw the first day when he walked into the castles Great Hall sitting and clapping by The Chosen One. There she was with her nose steadily in a book walking into into what he could see was the schools library. He decided to walk on and loose the crowd doubling back along the corridors it took some time and he almost got lost himself but he finally got away from the herd that had been following him.

Heading back where he last saw her go into he went in himself and discovered he'd been right it was the library. Searching around til he finally found her. He found a dark shadowy place among the rows in front of her where he could see her but she couldnt see him if she looked up . There among the shadows he watched.

He watched as the girl sat alone amongst the pile of dusty old books studying in her own little world. While he studied her and she was worth a good study . There were really no words for what he saw to put it simple she was beautiful. Yes quite lovely this young girl was he'd been stalking for the last hour but yet he couldnt go talk to her was he afraid to?

Him.

Viktor Krum.

Pride of Bulgaria.

No.

Never.

I mean just how could One go to his sun and show all his admiration when they didn't even know her name or even her language that 'd come off looking like a bumbling fool if he went up to speak to her from her obvious intelligent appearence .He frowned even more at that thought making his young face look dark and evil. If anyone were to pass by they would run away in fright. Taking another long dark gaze at her he knew Just from a view he was in love.

He wanted to call out to the wild haired beauty go up and take hold of her or something anything Anything at all but he couldn't. Fed up he took one last lingering look at her profile and stalked back out the library and into the Birds of prey that had been outside in the halls confused on how they had lost him.

Stalking towards his ship He blocked their giggles out. Thinking to himself that he would do something no he would learn something. Learn to speak in her tongue without sounding like a little fool was a start and thats just what he would do.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

''Apppppppllllllaaaa'' _wrong again._

Once again the moody Bulgarian tried to say the word _apple_ in broken english to himself. He was alone in his quarters hunched over some reading material desperately working on his pronunciation. It had been two days since he last saw her and with Karkaroff on his back about the championship and the learning of language and dodging of hellcats. He had little time to track her down in the library. Besides he'd probably just end up staring at the girl and that would most likely creep her out.

_Knock Knock._

''здравей'' Shortly after Viktor called out in greeting after hearing the knock a sharp pointy looking young man opened the door. Stepping in a few steps He closed the door behind him and sat down in a very hard looking wooden chair in front of Viktor.

''Kak ste why not come out ?'' Tolga asked.

''чета'' _I said sharply wanting to be alone _. _He glared hard at me for awhile i guess pissed cause I want pay attention to him_. _Sometimes I swear his like those Sheep always begging for attention He mused to himself. Or maybe he don't fly straight. _Viktor suddenly snapped his head up with that thought and gave Tolga a death glare who felt it was time to leave getting up he opened the door preparing to walk out.

Behind him Viktor let out a relieved sigh. He turned around and for a moment looked like he would speak finally with just a shake of his head he marched out slamming the door as he went.

''_Hmmph'' Viktor grunted. so called friend is what Tolga was suppose to be_. He knew better then that he had no friends he wasn't trained to need friends or lovers because it wasn't what was needed to catch that gold ball in the end. He learned this all even before he became a famous quidditch player and with that he went back to studing.

_The Next Afternoon._

Viktor stood silent as his head master paced back and forth in front of him for the millionth time sprouting off about the same things he'd said over and over again before they even left Durmstrang it was a never ending occurrence with the same lines.

**Win.**

**Best.**

**Dedication.**

**Work.**

**Hardest.**

_No such things as _**Can't **_or _**Won't.**

_Most importantly _**You **_must _**WIN! **

It was plain to see all Karkaroff cared about was the glory of the win the riches and fame. The rivers could run dry in Egypt but he wouldn't raise an overgrown eyebrow. _Hmmmp he was nobodys fool_ but he didn't care he imagined his Angel while Karkaroff continued his tarade in front of him.

_Not all treasures are Silver and Gold and he knew that better than anyone. He thought silently._


	3. Chapter 2

**Do Not Own Anything  
**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The first task had already passed and like a Pro he did just fine.

That wasn't what he had his mind on right now.

Back before the event had even started .Inside the tent he watched as Hermione (_That was her name because thats what Potter called Her) _jumped into Potters arms like some kind of heroine out of a cheesy romance novel right before _Rita fucking Skeeter_ took their picture. Proclaiming notions about young love and such before he had enough and told her to leave . Which she did after some awkward not to mention truly _disgusting _flirting on her part . The worst part was that Hermione didn't even pay him any attention not even a shy glance.

So after that he started following her around in the evenings. Which was even harder to do now ever since the Heads announced the upcoming Yule ball. He had his own pack of piranhas chasing him around even harder, but today he managed to get away. That's where he was now. sitting in a dark corner alone in the library where no one could see him but he could see all.

Especially the girl in front of him studying once again alone. Luckily because of all the hormones flying about the ball. There was only a few other students there with them.

_A perfect opportunity really_.

He studied her a little more figuring how he was going to go about this in his mind. Like he said earlier he didn't won't to look like a bumbling idiot when he went to speak to her and though he complained about girls before and still did. Didn't mean he didn't take care of his urges once in a while. Yes he was quite the charmer when he got motivated and he was good real **good**.

It was the reason he had so many female fans even though he was rumored to be unapproachable and mean spirited but when it came to other _people he was._ But he learned to do what his _father _taught him and that was one thing he kept to heart from his so called _father._

''_Boy if you ever gonna get any with __**your**__ face you better treat whores like queens and queens like whores'' ._

That was when he was nine still gangly and awkward. As he got older he understood what his father meant and when he had sex with rich young witches who had important _daddies _with high connections and were able to get back stage so they could meet him.

He fucked them like whores.

Not soft and slow like you would do with a princess.

And they loved it.

Same with whores or sluts they wanted to be treated like women not like a bag with a hole in it and he did just that. Hermione he could see wasn't the type to fall over for sweet talk and flowers. All that type of shit.

Thats when it came to him he would have to play a fool a_ weak _fool because thats the type of girl she was. She liked to help out the innocent and weaker ones and he would just have to reel her in on that. With that thought he knew it was time to make a move standing up slowly from his chair he took another quick glance around it was just him and her.

_Alone._

With a dark smirk on his handsome face he stalked in her direction...

* * *

'Hello'

Hermione looked up from her studying after hearing a strong voice speak from behind her and was frozen in place. Staring straight into her eyes was the famous Viktor Krum. To shocked to respond upon seeing the darkly handsome older student . She simply sat there for what seemed like ages before she finally came to her senses clearing her throat .

' I'm sorry can i help you' She replied softly

Very smoothly the tall student brought his arms around to reveal a very large old worn book. A book she knew almost intimately since she learned she was a witch.

' I was wondering if you could help me with some pages i have seen you with this book the other day' .He replied in heavy accent.

Indeed he must have it wasnt unusual for the resident bookworm to be seen carrying around Hogwarts A history for a bit of casual reading. Hermione couldnt believe the handsome bulgarian wanted help from her. Flattered and excited she anxiously invited him to sit down with her and in the next two hours that seemed to fly by she chattered on speaking on everything she knew with the book laying forgotten on the table beside them. While Viktor payed rapted attention to her every word his dark eyes never missing any detail.

When it started getting late the pair regrettably got up to part ways agreeing to meet again tomorrow afternoon. Victor bowed and kissed hermione on the hand. Blushing she turned and started to leave.

'Goodnite Viktor' She called smiling on her way out if she would have turned back she would have seen the dark triumph on Viktors smirking face and she would have ran away.

Later while he was returning to his room with what you could call a happy expression on his face. He recalled every living detail of what had happened that night and in his mind he knew it wouldn't be long before he was holding His girl in his arms . With wicked thoughts in his head he laid down to rest dreaming of his beauty with the wild hair and the wicked things She wouldn't dare to think of.

The next evening just as they had agreed to. The pair returned to the same spot in the library and once again He made sure there would be privacy . He had played his cards right the decision to appear shy and misunderstood had worked .

Hermione had tried to hide her blushing all night but he saw them anyway he could tell she wasn't the type to blush real easy and took that as a good they got ready to say their good nites He took the plunge bowing gracefully in front of her and taking her hand

' Will you do me the honer of going to the ball with me Hermione' He asked smoothly (_from practice)_.

A blushing hermione stood in front of him. This teen stage of dating and feelings was all new to the fourteen year old. Since no one had asked her yet not even Ron . Who she thought might would have. she decided to take a chance on the kind acting bulgarian.

' Yes i would love to'

Hearing those words made Viktor's day.

Hell his year even.

Kissing her goodbye on the cheek this time they parted ways. He had done it and she had said yes . He would be able to touch and maybe even hold her soon there were no words to describe the anticipation he felt.  
Grinning he headed in for the night.

* * *

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

All in all the night had gone great at first. Hell he stayed constantly hard those first few hours after seeing and being in close proximity of her in that thin silk dress ., not only that but her attitude was a delight . She was such an innocent charming young thing . It made him all the more attracted to her. The night could have ended in so many great ways .

They could have danced more till the band stopped playing like on that muggle ship

that sank all those many years before his time. They could have took a walk under the starry December sky and when she complained about getting to cold he would have pulled her close and encircled her in his arms and held her till she was past warm.

They could have snuck off to some dark secluded part of the castle away from prying eyes . Where he would have found a room to lead her into . There he could have cornered her where she couldn't run or even turn her head to the side.. His fist would of been gripping it. They would of kissed then.

Hard.

They could have gone further done more maybe. Instead she ran out crying didn't even give a proper goodbye noticed that Potter left after was a shame a real damn shame.

Yes it could all have gone better had it not been for that little carrot topped swat . That couldn't keep his damn mouth shut about whatever it was that had upset her. Viktor suspected the little insect was jealous. No matter his ass was gonna pay for messing up his night with Hermione .

Two months that's how long it was before she spoke to him again and that was only a few words. Even after He saved her life in the Second Task she still was ignoring him and the little swat . He followed her around looking for a chance to speak but she always seemed to be with potter. More alarming was they way she was acting around small little blushes that potter didn't see or those shy flirty little smiles that girls just didn't use on best friends. Viktor was beginning to suspect there might be some truth in _Rita Skeeters_ writings and he wasn't happy even if the potter boy wasn't showing the same signs back to her.

The year was drawing close to the end and he was fucking losing on all ends. One thing for sure before it did end the swat would pay big time for making things go wrong at the Yule ball ,and potter would lose at the end the boy had enough fame.

And before he left this school hermione would give him something to remember.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKING FUCKING WANKER PANSY"

Viktor roared so loud the frames on the walls shook . He was currently in his private chambers, yelling and ranting to himself. No one could hear him as silencio had been cast.

Everything had gone to shit in a hand basket.

Literally.

He could fucking smell it, if he sniffed hard enough. I mean dammit _he_ fucking lost the damn fucking tournament to fucking potter no less . Oh but he was possessed they said, under the imperio they said.

Sure he was fucking _cursed _alright.

Potter,Karkaroff, Dumbledore, this whole fucking castle, the Dark lord himself could kiss his pale Bulgarian ass.

"THEY DIDN"T KNOW SHIT!" He screamed out once again ,and tiredly sat down on the closest chair around. His  
venting waning him down a bit .

"They didn't know shit" he repeated more softly. His chest heaving he worked to calm himself .

Letting out deep breathes a few times he finally succeeded. He was calming now slowly.

A few minutes passed he couldn't really be sure of how long. Before he finally lifted his head and looked up . A slow dark grin lit his handsome face transforming it into something fearful, and he stared at the moving photo clipping of Hermione on his night stand taken from a Daily Prophet article some time ago. He spoke dangerously low to her.

" They really just didn't know"


End file.
